Working Order
by Spacekinky
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, Washington where she meets some interesting people. She's confused with her heart. Trying to make it through Highschool and her life. /This is a lesbian fanfic don't like then don't read simple./
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I have never written a fanfiction, well not in anyway that I would publish it. So with that being said, please be kind. All mistakes are mine, I'm not the best but I try. Please enjoy!**

Its not uncommon for girls to fantasize about buff dreamy men. Hell most girls would love to take the place of the maiden in those cheesy romance movies.

My mother certainly would if it weren't for the fact that she was married. Well, remarried. She seems happier now than when she was with my dad. Dad, Charlie, Police Chief of Forks Washington. My soon to be home.

I didn't feel the need to go but Renee, my mom, thought it'd be a swell idea for me to see my father again after 9 years.

I was completely zoned out I didn't even notice my mother shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

I blinked my eyes open and stared into honey brown eyes sighing. Its time for me to leave my home town. I dreaded this day when my mom told me two months ago.

"Bella I know you don't want to go, I could cancel and stay here for you." My mom stared at me worriedly, not sure what really to do to comfort me.

I sighed and shook my head. As tempting as it was to stay here, I needed to go. I hated seeing her sad.

"I'll be fine mom, really. Besides I'll be able to visit you." I spoke softly as I finished packing my carry on.

She stared at me for a few moments before huffing and standing up.

"Alright, Alright. Call me as soon as you touch down okay?"

I bobbed my head letting her know I would. Thankfully she left me to say goodbye to my childhood room.

Looking around I felt my eyes sting in the familiar way they did when I cried. I angrily huffed and wiped away my tears.

I walked down the stairs and lightly stormed out the door. I only stopped when I saw my mother and Phil staring at each other.

It was obvious they loved each other so much. It was they kind of love I wanted. But I always wanted to be swept off my feet by someone.

Knowing me, the klutz I am, that quite literally can happen. It was idiotic and upsetting at times but now looking at my mom. Its all I ever want.

I sighed and cleared my throat getting their attention. I smiled and handed my bag to Phil. He nodded his head and put it in the trunk of the car.

I went over and hugged my mom tightly before getting into the passenger seat. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out as Phil started the car pulling away.

"Goodbye mom! I love you!" I smiled as she yelled back waving like a child.

I settle into my seat and stare out the window. The drive to Sky Harbor was short and boring. The airport was busy do to it being the middle of the year and everyone was getting ready for Christmas.

Even if it was still only the beginning of November. Phil rushed me to my gate and I was quickly border since I was still a minor. And minors traveling alone got on first.

I stared out the window the whole flight. This was the beginning of a 'new' life. And I was ready for it.


	2. Welcome to Forks

**A/N: !!! I couldn't wait to get this out. I'm just so excited to see where this fic goes. Also this is not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine though I pretty much catch most mistakes I make. Let's get on with it !!**

As soon as the plane came to a stop I was ushered off. I wasn't familiar with my surrounds as I looked for a sign. I saw it and walk where the crowd was. That's when I spotted Charlie. I hummed and waved to him smiling.

He noticed me in a second and called me over. He had already grabbed my bags, which were set at his feet. I took in his appearance for the first time. He wore a red flannel, worn down jeans and a grey shirt. And of course his favorite boots.

I smiled and shook my head walking over to him. He scratched the back of his neck and awkwardly hugged me. I laughed and picked up one of my bags, walking out of the airport with him.

I sighed as soon as I saw the police cruiser. He glanced at me with a questioning look but I just shook my head. Putting the bags in the trunk, I got into the passenger seat. 'Great an hour in the car.' I thought as Charlie got in and started the car.

"You hairs grown out." He awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

I twirled a piece of hair between my fingers. "I never did like getting my hair cut."

He hummed in response and left the conversation end. That's one thing I liked about Charlie. Silence was comfortable for me.

I had apparently fallen asleep sometime in that hour. I shot up in the car just as Charlie opened my door. Rubbing my eyes I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked up at the sky. It was night already.

"Bells I already enrolled you in school. You start tomorrow." That woke me up.

"Tomorrow?! Cha-Dad!" I all but yelled.

"What I wasn't about to keep you home for the week." He sighed and took my bags in side leaving me staring after him.

I shook my head and got out of the car, grabbing my bag before shutting the door. I walked inside slowly taking it all in. 'Just as I remember.' I hum and shut the front door.

I walked up the narrow steps to the second floor. Charlie had just stepped out of my room. Leaving the door open. He started to walk down the stairs mumbling something about baseball.

Grabbing some clothes I head to the bathroom and take a shower and brush my teeth. I change into my pajamas and walk back to my room.

After an hour of reading I soon fall asleep. My dreams mash together not really knowing what's going on. Suddenly my dream changes and I'm in a forest.

 _'Hello?' I call out, for some reason not caring if something dangerous heard me._ _'Hello little one.' A voice rang out from behind me, like chimes._ _I twirled around and stared up at the tall woman. My voice caught in my throat. Her strawberry blonde hair shining under the moon like. A goddess. That's the only way I could describe her._ _I finally found my voice. 'Who are you?'_ _'That's for you to find out Isabella.' She chuckled lowly._ _'How do you know my na-' I started to question, but she was gone._

The all too familiar sound of my alarm clock blaring in my head. I shot up and slammed my hand on the clock. Slowly I started to get ready for my first day of school. Deciding that I didn't need to wear anything fancy, I opted with a white flannel, a black shirt with the ghost busters logo on it, and ripped jeans with black boots.

I grabbed my school bag and walked down the stairs. Charlie had already left. I sighed and looked at the note. 'Bells hope you like your homecoming gift.' -Charlie.

I stood in shock for a few moments before smiling widely. I saw the keys next to the note. I grabbed them and walked out side. I squealed at the site of the red truck. It was old, yet perfect.

I locked up the house and got into my truck. I started it up and headed off to school. Which wasn't hard to find, do to the small town.

I hummed and pulled into the student parking. I turned off my truck and got out. I looked around noticing everyone staring. I ducked my head down and walked straight to the front office.

 **A/N: okay so this chapter is a small one too im just not used to writing so please bare with me. In the next chapter Bella will meet the Cullen's!**


	3. School

**A/N: Okay so I'm very happy with how people like this! I would love some input on what y'all would like. This will be a BellaTanya story of course but I have no idea when I want to bring Tanya in. Do you guys want her to be in early chapters or later? Feedback is appreciated.**

The lady in the front enough to explain where everything was and what to do on short days. Apparently they got out early on Friday's instead of Wednesday's. I was thankful for that so I was able to go the the small library earlier.

"Here you go dear, get these slips signed by your teacher and bring them back to me alright?" She handed me my schedule as well as a few other papers, smiling up at me.

I nodded and thanked her again. Walking out of the office I noticed more students had started pouring into the parking lot. I huffed and walked back to my truck remembering I left my charger in there.

As soon as I shut my door after grabbing my charger, a tall greasy hair boy was standing right in front of me smiling widely.

"Hi! Isabella right? I'm Erik the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need I got." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I stood there for a few moments, blinking. "It's just Bella." I mumbled shaking his hand.

"Well Bella hope you like Forks. You're the front page baby." His smile grew in a weird way.

"W-what? N-no, no, no. Please don't." I shook my head stuttering a bit.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright no feature. Anyways what class do you have?"

"Gym." I stared down at my schedule trying to get used to it.

"I'll walk you there-" His voice was downed out by the roar of an engine.

I turned around to see two fancy cars enter the parking lot. 'Rich kids.' I thought as they parked near the front of the school. I was so infatuated with these cars I forgot Erik was calling my name. I shook my head and turned to him.

"Come on Bella school starts soon." He put a hand on my back and led me to the doors.

I was so tempted to turn around. Feeling eyes on me at all times. I sighed and followed Erik to the gym, where he tried to keep asking me things. Finally the bell rang and I excused myself.

Gym was uneventful as anyone would guess. But it went by quick which is always a plus. My gym teacher made me sit out due to the fact that I didn't have any gym clothes. I was very happy about that.

The first half of the day went by fairly quickly. Not that I was complaining. I had met two of Erik's friends. Mike Newton was, well, he was obviously hitting on me. Which of course made me uncomfortable, but I was nice and let him continue. Angela was kind and quiet. She had a love for books like me, that made me happy. I could really see me and Angela being friends.

Being pulled out of my thoughts as the bell for lunch rang. I glanced over at Angela, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and stood up with her back pack.

"Come on Bella lunch awaits." She waited for me to put away my stuff.

"What's so special about lunch? It's just a bunch of teenagers in a room together talking loudly." I shook my head and stood up walking with her.

"You'll be able to see the Cullen's." She took my hand dragging me along.

"The who? Who are the Cullen's?" I questioned her, very curious in who these people are.

"Just wait." She shushed me and opened the cafeteria door pulling to her table.

There I was introduced to three more people. Lauren and Jessica were well, bitches. Let's just leave it at that. Tyler was a pretty chill guy though I don't think we would be that close.

I sat down next to Angela and across from Jessica. They kept talking about the school paper. I had no interest in so I stayed out of it. I only intervened when 5 breathtaking people walked in.

"Uhm, who are they?" I jerked my head towards the beautiful people.

Jessica looked up first and giggled annoyingly. She picked up her fork and looked at me.

"Those are the Cullen's. Don't waste your breath with them, they don't socialize with peasants like us," She huffed and continued again, "The blonde chick is Rosalie, she's with Emmett, the one who looks like he's on steroid's. The pixie chick is Alice, she's with Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain. And then there's Edward, I wouldn't try anything with him, he's apparently too good for anyone here. Not like I care." She rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Lauren.

I looked behind me at the Cullen table only to quickly turn my head around when I found them staring at me. I groaned and put my head down. I could feel them staring at me. It was starting to creep me out, a lot.

This day was going to be a long one that's for sure.

 **A/N: okay so this chapter is a little longer and I'm proud of it! So I've come to the conclusion I'll be uploading once a day unless I have more time. I am still in school and I do have a life. I'm just getting into this story!**


	4. After school goddess

**A/N: Tanya is going to be in this chapter :v!! Also I am so sorry this is late, I write these on my phone and it glitched and deleted all of my notes.**

The bell soon rang and I stood up slowly. I hated the fact that math was next, the one subject that i suck at. Trudging on to my class I stopped and peered inside. I was the last one to get to the class. Groaning I went to the front to have my slip signed.

"Ah, Miss Swan there's an empty seat for you next to Mr Cullen in the back." The teacher pointed to the seat next to the buff Cullen, Emmett, I think his name was.

I huffed and walked to my seat. Once I settled someone tapped my shoulder. Looking over I saw Emmett with a huge grin. He leaned in a little before whispering to me.

"You any good at this stuff?" He gestured to the board full of math notes.

"No, sorry, Math is my worst subject." I glanced over at the clock surprised that we have only a few minutes left.

"Damn," He paused for a second, "You should come over, my cousin is great at math!"

His smile got wider, but not in a weird way. It looked like a smile a child would have. It was comforting to see. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I took a few seconds to respond.

"Sure why not, I'll call my dad after school, tell him I'm going to your house." I finally said giving Emmett a hesitant smile.

"Awesome!" He fist pumped the air before walking out a few seconds before the bell.

Sighing I walked to my next class not worrying if I was late. I had just met Emmett and I was already going over to his house. It's not like that mattered, but something tells me that we won't get much work done.

The rest of the day went by very quickly, almost like a dream. Soon enough I was in my truck following Emmett's jeep to the Cullen house. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, because I was extremely nervous. Pulling into the driveway I was in complete awe at their house. It was huge! Two, maybe three, stories tall, with a long front porch. It looked like it was taken right out of an interior magazine.

Hopping out of my truck I grab my backpack and lock up my truck, still in awe at the house. Coming around the front of my truck, I was met with the smallest Cullen, Alice, and Emmett. Both looked extremely excited that I was there. Giving them a small smile, I let them lead me inside. It was just as breathtaking on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Bella this is my mom." Emmett said once a caramel haired woman stepped into the room.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella, I'm Esme." She pulled me into a quick hug.

"Nice to meet you to." I smiled at her being as polite as I could.

"I hope you're hungry, I'm making an Italian pasta." She moved back with a gentle smile.

" I am, thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please call me Esme dear, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." She chuckled a little and walked back to the kitchen.

I hummed and turned back to Emmett, who was smiling widely at me. I arched my eyebrow slightly, amused at him. He laughed and led me to living room. We began to work on our homework when someone cleared their throat. Looking up, I froze in shock. There stood the woman from my dream. Strawberry blonde hair and all, still beautiful.

"Bella this my cousin Tanya Denali, Tanya this is Bella Swan." Emmett said pulling me out of my trance.

"Uhm, Hi." I waved awkwardly noticing the smile on her lips grow.

"Hello Isabella." Her voice was smooth like silk.

My face flushed when I realized I was staring at her. I had no idea where these feelings were coming from and if I liked them or not. One thing I did know was that Tanya Denali was going to be a huge distraction. And I loved it.


	5. Her

**A/N: So I'm reading this fanfic call Never Stood a Chance (I can't remember who its by heck) but its a BellaTanya fic and ohmygod it is amazing I'm almost done reading it and that shit gives me the fucking feels. Y'all should go read it because it's a blessing. Anyways sorry my upd8s are slow, I'm trying to focus on school, which is almost over, so it will take me a few days to upd8. Alright let's get on with this.**

A few minutes had passed and I finally realized I had been staring at Tanya. Openly staring at her. To my embarrassment Emmett was booming in laughter. Shuffling my feet I looked away. I had no idea what was coming over me. I'm not gay. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not. Not that being gay is bad. But I've never been attracted to women. But looking at Tanya right now, I was starting to think I am gay. I didn't mind at all, I even liked the fact that I am crushing on her.

Clearing my throat I got the courage to look up at her again. "I hear you're great at math?"

"Yes I am, I always passed my math classes with straight A's, even my Math classes in college." She hummed, her eyes openly roaming my body.

"Wait, how old are you then? Emmett said you're like 30," I heard a muffled laugh and looked over at Emmett.

"Rude," She mumbled as I looked back at her, her eyes seemed darker than before. "No I am only 26," she paused before asking a question "how old are you Isabella?" She questioned giving me an amused smirk.

"17, though I'll be 18 in a few months." I replied quickly adding the last part for some reason.

"So Tanya will you help us with our homework?" Emmett sat down on the floor in front of me.

Tanya sat down next to me, it was obvious she was just pretending to think. After a few seconds she said yes and our math study session began. Halfway through the session Tanya's hand had found its way to my thigh. I couldn't seem to bring myself to remove it. I actually liked the contact, it felt nice and sent warmth through me. Choosing to ignore the warm feeling I focused on my homework and getting it done. All but an hour later all of my math homework was done.

I was sitting extremely close to Tanya, not that I minded. Then it hit me, the realization came quickly as blush started creeping up my neck. I have a rush on Tanya Denali. We just met and I'm already falling for her. I ran a hand through my hair as I wished everyone goodbye and walked out to my truck. This was bad, I'm falling for someone much older than me who I had just met. Climbing into my truck I looked up at the porch. To my surprise Tanya was standing there, in all of her beauty, 'Whoa wait brain, beauty? Where did that come from?'

Pulling up to my house I got out of my truck and trudged inside. The scent of fresh pizza hit my nose and my mouth began to water. I smiled and looked into the living room to my Charlie passed out. Shaking my head I walked to the kitchen and grabbed to slices of pizza before cleaning a bit and walking to my room.

Once in my room I sat down at my small desk, setting the plate next to my laptop. Pulling out the rest of my homework from other classes, I sigh and take a bite of pizza. It was difficult to focus on one thing. My mind seemed to travel back to a certain strawberry blonde. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I push my homework away. The thought of Tanya confused me to no end. I had just met her and I'm already thinking about her too much.

She's a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. Should I be thinking about her as much as I am? No, probably not. But I couldn't help it. Everything about her drew me in. I was interested in her, not just her body, but I wanted to know who she is. Her interests, talents, secrets.

Groaning I pull out my phone seeing I have a new message from an unknown number. Opening it I grin widely to myself, staring down at my phone.

 _'Hello Isabella, I hope you don't mind but Emmett gave me your phone number.'_ Tanya had texted me just as I had got home.

Humming I quickly reply still smiling, but like an idiot now.

 _'That's okay, thank you for helping me today.'_

 _'Of course little one.'_ She replied quickly as well choosing to give me a nickname.

We texted for two hours straight until I had to go to sleep. In those two hours I had forgotten about most of my homework and kept a huge smile on my face. She had invited me to another study session, which I quickly agreed to.

Falling asleep was a struggle but once I actually fell asleep it was with a goofy smile on my face and a warm feeling in my body. I couldn't wait for our next study session.


	6. Don't Ignore Me

**A/N: I am so so sorry this took so long I was stressed with school and My birthday just happened and fuck yall. But theres only 6 days until summer starts. And then I'll be able to write more often. Anyways on with the story. All mistakes are mine.**

It's been two weeks since I last spoke to Tanya. I didn't mean to, I was just so caught up in school work and spending time with Charlie. She tried texting me, but I never looked. I needed time to myself. Being thrusted into a new state, living with my father, was hard enough to get used to. I didn't need a really hot lady messing with my emotions. Everything was running around in my mind day and night I started getting headaches. Charlie started to worry but I assured him it was just stress from school.

Sighing I shift slightly to a more comfortable position. I ask myself sometimes if fate just hates me. Sitting here in a booth at the diner while Charlie is out. So why am I staring at the women on my mind who just so happened to walk in. Setting the book I had in my hand down, I look away the moment she looks over at me. Her footsteps getting closer and my heartbeat getting faster. Footsteps stopping, I slowly look up at her. She had an amused smirk on her face.

"H-Hi Tanya." I stuttered out cursing myself silently.

"Hello Isabella." She purred while sliding into the seat across from me.

Will she always be like this? Staring at me? And I loved it, I loved how she tilted her head to the side like she was trying to figure me out. It was adorable, not that I would tell her of course. Her very existence screams dominance. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on, but I knew how to keep my hormones at bay. Sighing I tilt my head to the side watching her curiously.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I didn't mean to seem rude, but it came out that way.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, clearly amused at me. "Well, _Bella_ , my family is out shopping and I decided to stay here and hopefully run into you to ask why you avoided me for two weeks."

I look away quickly, not confident enough to stare her in the eye. I didn't mean to avoid her, no, I didn't want to. But I do have a life and I did just move here. I want to tell her everything, my emotions, my worries, my past. But I can't seem to talk, so I simple stare at her until I can speak again.

"I-I didn't mean to. I just-" I paused trying to think of something to say, "You confuse me Tanya Denali, and I just needed time to think." I mentally groaned at how stupid I sounded.

Tanya's eyes seemed to soften, but her smile seemed to widen in amusement. She stared at me for a few seconds looking all over my face.

"Isabella, you know I would have preferred you told me and not ignored me, but I understand and will leave you alone if you wish." She tilted her head to the side and started to get up.

My hand darted out and quickly grabbed hers. I looked up at her face searching for something, but not knowing what. Her hand relaxed in mine and she looked at me as well. Our eyes seemed to connect and all the air went out my lungs. Her e yes were so beautiful, I could get lost in them for hours. In that moment time seemed to freeze and nothing mattered. It terrified me.

I pulled my hand back as my face grew a light shade of pink. Tanya's eyes grew dark with a type of determination I have never seen. I knew what she wanted and I knew she was going to get it. She wanted me and will stop at nothing to have me.

I watch her every move as she slides into the spot next to me. Her hands cupped my cheeks making sure our eyes are locked. She didn't lean in, much to my disappointment. Instead she kept her eyes locked with mine while rubbing back and forth on my cheeks.

"Isabella will you go on a date with me?"


	7. Hiatus

Authors note.

Hi Guys I'm sorry but working order is on Hiatus. I have lost my muse on this story and will not force myself to write until I've found my muse. If you want to leave a suggestion on where I should take this story please do. Again I'm sorry. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
